Kill for fun
by tayalysse3
Summary: Edward, Charlie's not neccessary any more. Okay my love lets kill him... 1st fanfic! Oh yea im not alergic to reviews either.
1. Lets off Charlie

Edward take it easy! Edward chuckled darkly.

Whats the point? He asked.

Be cause i said so i snapped. He looked a little wounded so i adjusted my tone. "Edward the little bit of time Charlie has to live i don't want him hearing us doing what married couples do. "Sweetie", Edward moaned.

Don't start that i said. Yes ma'am he purred in my ear but i wish he'd hurry up and kick the bucket. Me too. I murmured. Well we both want the same thing so why not off him? I thought about it for a minute before i answered. Turned out i had no reason why we couldn't do Charlie in. Edward was getting impatient laying there on my bed waiting for my answer.

Okay i said in a bored voice.  
But you have to work hard for us to do it sooner. A flicker of evil ran across Edwards face in the form of a smile. Yes ma'am !Edward drawled in a southern accent. Before i knew it he was kissing me passionately. He was always the better one at the

physical things in our relationship. Unfortunately , his kissing was so good i didn't want to come up for air, but if i wanted to experience his mesmoroizing touch later on then Id have to. He stared at me while I caught my breath. Kissing Edward was like kissing cold diamonds. "My love"... he whispered seductively in my ear, my body shook with the anticipation of his touch.

Edwards self control button must have been off at the time because i had to keep warning him all night and that's usually his job. Edward? I mumbled. "Yes my love"?

I started to tell him that i didn't want to kill my father but he interrupted me.  
"Bella... your not thinking of backing out are you?

Edward... I... just don't know any more.

Bella, your the most wanted killer in the world. 10 million is wanted for your head. Honey, he crooned, "you have murdered hundreds why are you investing in a conscience now out of all times?

I don't know Edward but still lets give this a little more time.

I know we both could fare better with out the old bag but something just doesn't seem right.

"Bella" Edward said, in a loving and sadistic kind of way. "You make me sick". With the blink of an eye he was gone.


	2. Flesh

Edward was still off on his little bitch fit. Damn, at times like this I really missed him, but I wasn't going to be the one to cave first. My hands started twitching and right away I knew what they itched for. Flesh... they whispered. I was feigning to feel the grip on another person's throat and feel warmth of their blood speeding through their veins. Just to feel the life pulsing through them right before I took it was an amazing feel. So to take my mind off of Edward, I thought I'd go on a quick killing spree.

As I went to check the mail box I saw this voluptuous lady out for a jog. I noticed the rise and fall of her breast and found myself looking down at my own itty bitties. Why don't I have boobs like that? I wondered. And for that reason only, I decided that this woman would have to die, simply because she was well endowed than me.

Thanks to my super weird abilities to shift to human to vampire, (thanks to Edward who upgraded me on our honeymoon by mistake in a harmless game of kiss Bella's neck) I had an advantage.

The woman was coming around the corner and right at the perfect moment she ran onto an animal made path that forked into the woods. My senses were at there peak. Already I could smell the blood that perspired from the lady from a small scratch shed gotten from a thorn rubbing against her delicate skin.

I ran at vampire speed into the forest to chase after my morning kill. It didn't take long to catch up with her. When she went to look at her watch I made my move. I threw myself at her at 42 miles per hour. Our impact threw us in the air, and for a millisecond I thought she knew what was happening to her.

It was so quick she wasn't even aware that she lay dead in my hands… Awww… her sweet blood ran a river of crimson all over my hands and was quickly staining my clothes. My hands were humming with satisfaction now that I finally satisfied their hunger.

Where to hide her now? I thought. My answer to my thoughts showed up in the form of my lover. I smelt him before I seen him. Edward. I smiled. I was already in my loves arms before I knew it he was kissing me with regret from what he said last night. But already in my eyes he was forgiven. I broke our kiss and slapped him in the face. Make that your first and last time leaving me. I spat. Now… I said getting up leaving. Take care of this.


	3. Edward's Trip

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

"God, Bella can be so soft and innocent sometimes." Edward thought to himself as he ran father and farther from Charlie's home. When he could no longer smell her he began to pace constantly. Wondering and mumbling to himself.

"Why is she growing a conscience now? Wh-hy is she so slow to kill? We killed hundreds. Thousands maybe! I mean Charlie is an insignificant human who has wet to realize that is daughter has been part of the walking damned and dead for the last 5 years…."

These streaming questions constantly went through his mind. The more he thought the angrier he became. Who is she to make him doubt himself? I mean, sure he loved her. But it came a time when Bella simply forgot who was in charge. He ran shit. He changed her and made her into the most glorious and notorious kill known. Without him she would be nothing. Nothing but a human dreaming of immortal life.

"I need to get out my frustrations…..But what to do was the question. Where should I go?? Seattle! Perfect… there is a club there with sexy human girls with sweet smelling blood just wishing, waiting to be drunk. Oh what a joy…" He mumbled evilly to himself. Now that he has a set destination Edward sped trot her mansion to get his beloved Volvo. Once he got him he quickly drove to Seattle in less than ten minutes. He slowly drove up on the dark street to a club called BITE ME PLEASE. Edward shook his head at the irony of the name and quickly gave the valet his keys. Once inside Edward's eyes drank in the dark and gloomy décor of the club. The music was slow and evil. Edward listens to the minds of the females in the club to find the perfect one.

"Oh please drink deeper…."

"God this feels so good, he's so cold. Just so cold….."

"Shit who knew that a vamp could be to damn tender, I feel like I'm going to cum at any second…"

"Damn he is a sexy one. I wish he could just suck me dry and fuck me into oblivion…with interesting bronze hair. I would to jus love to push my hands through that!"

"That is the perfect one, and her name is Stacy…how cute." Edward mumbled to himself darkly. Pleasantly surprised on how attractive the human girl was. She waits a sun kissed brown color with slanted hazel eyes. She and curves that were out of this world and an ass that sat so high Edward's mouth watered and the prospect on how much blood would be running through her body. She had long wavy light brown hair that looked just flawless. While Edward was checking Stacy out, she slowly got up the nerve to talk to him. This was something Edward wasn't expecting. Human girls, whether they know what you are or not they still never had enough guts to walk up to a vampire and just speak.

"Hi"

"Why hello there Stacy, I wasn't expecting you to come to me..."

"Well neither was I but I got tired of waiting for you to come to me."

"My my aren't a bold one"

"Well its part of my charm, do you want to go into the back room or somewhere else?"

"The back room will be fine sweetheart."

Edward opened himself to her mind and listened to her prattle on about how truly excited she was at the prospect of my lips on her neck. When they reached the back room Edward quickly threw her on the wall and attacked her with his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual but slowly turned hard and rough. Stacy moaned quietly as her hands reached up and went through Edward's hair. Edward removed his lips from hers an slowly started to inhale her scent. "Umm she smells like cinnamon and vanilla." He thought to himself. Stacy reached into her back pocket and pulled out a dagger and made I cut right across her left breast. And moaned to herself as Edward slowly licked her clean. He then he took the dagger from her at vampire speed and ripped of all of her clothes and make kick cuts all over her body. His mouth started to fill with venom as he smelled Stacy's arousal mixed in with her blood. Edward took his time and licked up every drop of blood he could find. Stacy was trembling with anticipation of what was going to happen next. Edward led her to the couch and the corner and laid her down. Then he made I slight cut above her pussy and proceeded to lick up her blood as well as her cream. Edward spread her lips and began to suck on them individually as Stacy withered beneath him. He used his strength to keep her from moving and to take the pleasure he was giving her. Then all too soon in Stacy's opinion he entered her with such force he had no choice but to cry out in pleasure. As he pumped deeper into her wet pussy, Edward took the dagger and made more cuts on her body that he could lick in the process. With each thrust a new cut was made. The sensation of Edward's cold hard dick deep in her vaginal walls while he was licking her wounds was too much sensation for her and she came with such force that it shocked Edward. He soon came after her. But with his handy vampire speed he made sure none of her delectable cum went to waste. He drank every last drop of her nectar while Stacy let her orgasm subside. When she was finished, Edward redressed a d simply said "Thanks" and was out his door and in his Volvo.

Strangely it was still difficult to be away from Bella this long. He still was upset at her but from his snack and nut he was well tempered enough to deal with her. As he was passing the Welcome to Forks Sign he smelled blood and Bella's scent intermingled together. He pushed his car to the limit anxious to see what his beloved was doing. When he finally arrived he saw her killing this woman with large breast. As soon as I arrived I kissed my love and apologized for what happened last night. But my looking in her eyes I was able to tell that I was forgiven as always. Then she did something I didn't expect. She broke our passionate kiss and slapped me. Then she said with much anger and disappointment "Make that your first and last time leaving me. Now clean this up". With that she sped off towards Charlie's house. When she was out of hearing range and mumbled Bitch! Then I cleaned up this highly attractive body and also took a lick. It was positively sinful. I drank the corpse dry and disposed of the body and hurried to my Bella not sure what to expect from her when I got there.


	4. The Smell

**Sorry ab that last chapter i didn't write that. and thanks lil kari for being my #1 fan. R&R**

**O i sadly don't own Twilight. and I'm not an editor I'm a writer. so yes there will be some grammatical errors**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't smell it then, but I caught a whiff of fish that I knew wasn't me. The scent of human blood kept me from smelling it earlier during our quick make out session. The Bastard I thought. Edward had indeed been with another. Calm down Bella I ordered myself. Come here Edward I called sweetly. He came to me immediately like a well trained lab.

Edward do you smell that?

Smell what? He said looking like the perfect picture of confusion.

That smell… Edward it's simply driving me mad.

What's it smell like love?

Well "love" I said sarcastically it smells like some o'l bull shit. Not to mention I smell another woman on your person.

A little red coloring spread to Edward's pale face. Bella I swear to you I haven't been with anyone else but you.

He made an advance to touch me but I moved out of the way. I didn't want that nauseating smell on me.

Edward I said chuckling darkly. "If you're going to sleep with somebody other than me, make sure you at least out of all things… bathe.

He looked awestruck that I wasn't mad.

Edward, I thought if you only knew.

Now make my day and get that scent off of you. You're offending my delicate nasal passages with that less than subtle scent.

Damn i wondered. Did that girl even wash? How could Edward even want to touch that?

Oh yea I said more quietly, snapping out of my reverie. We have some… business to take care of. So hurry the hell up so we can leave.

I grabbed a cigarette and instantly began to make myself feel... REAL good.

Edward trudged up the stairs to bathe (I hoped in bleach).


End file.
